First Time for Everything
by Mopsy-Spiral
Summary: AU!Fic. Things like this never happened to Kurt or Blaine, but they both guess there is a first time for everything


**This is a AU. You can find the original at my LiveJournal: mopsy-spiral**

** Disclaimer: Kurt and Blaine don't belong to me.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Kurt loved working in a salon. He got to make-over almost everyone who came through the doors, got to make them look glamorous, make them look the best they ever looked. The only down side was that 99% of the people who did walk into his salon were women and with the hours he kept, he never really had the chance to meet other men, much less gay men.<p>

That's why when a man, with what could only be described as a fro, walked in his jaw almost dropped to the floor. Being professional, though, he schooled himself back into his normal airs and greeted the man with a smile.

The hair was a mess of black curls, frizzing from the humidity and just in general looking like a birds nest. It must have been a few days since his last shave as a scruff covered his jaw, yet his eyebrows looked meticulously groomed, albeit a little like triangles.

"What can I do for you?" The question was innocent and completely in line for his work, though he knew the actual thoughts behind the statement, how he wanted to do so much more than cut that man's hair. Hell, he didn't even know the man's name, much less if he was gay. All the same, he got so few men in his salon, that he would just enjoy the change of pace.

"I need this tamed," the man smiled as he pointed to his head. It was a goofy grin and it just looked perfect.

"That you do." His smile was infectious and Kurt couldn't help but return it. "I'm Kurt," he stuck his hand out towards the man. One, because it was the polite thing to do (despite not doing it with his normal customers), and two, because he wanted to know the man's name so he could stop referring to him as "him" in his head.

"Blaine," His hand shake was strong and confident. "I've heard great things about you, and as you can tell I need a lot of help."

Kurt could only agree with that statement. His hair was all over the place, but he could see potential in it. Not many people had curls like his, and with a little help, he was confident that he could make anyone and everyone swoon over Blaine's hair.

Guiding the fro head over to the chair, he wasted no time in getting his hands in that hair. He felt the texture, the weight of it and ideas just came to him. Before he could jump the gun too much he figured maybe he should get some input.

"Did you have anything in mind?" His hands were still running through the fro. It was addicting. Hands roaming, he could feel Blaine lean into his touch. Kurt voice hitched for a moment. He forced himself to breath normally.

"Not really," Blaine looked at Kurt through the mirror. The smile had never really left his lips and he was kinda bouncy around, like he was grooving to something in his head. Kurt let his hands fall to the mans shoulders, resting there for a moment.

"Do you trust me?" Once again, the question was simple, yet for Kurt is carried many layers. Oftentimes his imagination could run away with itself and this was one of those times. He had already contrusted so many scenes of them together - playing in a park, going to the movies, bowling, laying on the beach. His mind worked quickly and he imagined a life together with this guy who had been in his shop for no more than 5 minutes.

"Of course I do" His smile was there again, perhaps even bigger this time. The trust shone in his eyes. Kurt ruffled Blaine's hair once before grabbing his scicsors and comb.

Blaine relaxed in the chair, just watching Kurt working at his hair. He had never seen anyone like Kurt before. He was tall, well taller than he was but that wasn't a huge feat, his skin was flawless and looked like porcelain. Everything about him was perfectly manicured. His clothes fit him like a glove and were definitely designer.

For the first time, he noticed that there was actually music playing, softly, in the background. He always had a song playing in his own head, which is why he had a hard time keeping still. Music was his life and that was why he needed a hair cut. Trying to appeal to more people and not looking like a bum.

But there was something off about the music playing. He quieted his mind and focused on the notes floating in the air. That's when it hit him. He could recognize the song, but the lyrics weren't being sung. Then he heard it. Starting as a hum behind him, it slowly started to form words.

_The powerlines went out,_

_and I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

He had never head a more angelic voice. It was a countertenor, he could tell, and that was rare. He loved this song, loved the way Kurt was singing it and couldn't help but join in.

_All the games you play_

_the promises you made _

_couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains_

Blaine could tell that Kurt was surprised, if arched eyebrows were any indication. The other man's hand had stilled mid cut and they just stared at each other through the mirror. He gave a small smile and they began to sing together

_Lost sight, couldn't see_

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_But I think I'll be alright_

They sounded perfect together and both of them knew it. The song had only begun, but both of them were already blushing, Blaine feeling the heat on his cheeks.

He had never done that before in such a setting. Yeah, he would sing at his friends shows, or randomly in public. But this had just felt more intimate. There was a connection, there was no denying it.

"You have an amazing voice." He couldn't keep the adoration out of his voice. He could listen to Kurt sing all day and really hoped they could sing together again. Perhaps next time he wouldn't have to ambush the song. He felt like ducking his head, but knew better. He was getting a haircut and he didn't want to make any suddent movement.

Kurt was speechless. Never before had anyone joined him in his singing. Granted, he barely ever sang in front of customers, most people would give him weird looks at his high voice. Even today when he answered his phone he was mistaken for a woman.

"Y...you too." He mentally slapped himself for his stutter. He felt a real connection with the man sitting in his chair. His ears were growing hot and he knew it was because of Blaine. Refocusing on the job in front of him, he was happy with the initial cut. He had taken out all the split ends and now it was time to get serious.

"We're going to shampoo you hair now," He guided Blaine over to the sink and carefull wet the know noticably shorter hair. He took his time with the shampoo and conditioner, slowly working it in the hair and massages the head at the same time. He took pride in his work and liked giving people the best that he could.

What he never expected was the quiet moans he heard escape Blaine's lips. They must have been involuntary because whenever it happened, the other man was quick to bit his lips to stop more from escaping.

Done with the washing, he towelled away the excess moisture and walked with Blaine back to the chair. He sat obidently and tried to not watch him, Kurt saw, but was failing horribly. Obvious was an understatement. He hadn't paid too much attention to the songs that were playing, but this one caught his ear, it was one of his favorite.

"This is totally my jam!" Blaine exclaimed and started to groove a bit. When the time came, it was him who started to sing.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny _

_When I tell the punch-line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down_

Kurt was not going to let Blaine sing all the words to his favorite song, no way. That was not just going to happen. He was feeling really comfortable around this near stranger, something that usually never happened to him. He wasn't sure what it was about the man sitting in front of him, but he was like no one else he had ever met.

_Before you met me_

_I was alright _

_But things were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine_

It was happening again. They were really connecting. They knew what to sing to match each other. They just knew. It felt like they had known each other for years, and eternity. They began to sing together again.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever._

Something changed in the demeanor of Blaine. There was now a fire in his eyes, a passion. Kurt watched as he got up from the chair and circled around it. He could almost see the music flowing through his body, guiding his motions and making him dance.

_You make me feel _

_Like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away_

_And don't ever look back_

Kurt knew the song was about love and...other stuff...and his mind could not help but think that Blaine was actually singing this too him. There was so much emotion, so much conviction, given to the words. It just had to be true. He took the next lines

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_and don't ever look back, _

_don't ever look back_

They stopped singing. They were mere inches apart. While they were both dancing, they kept getting closer and closer to each other. Their glances spoke volumes, even more than the music could.

Blaine was attracted to this man, now standing so close to him that he could feel his body heat. It was like magnetism, he couldn't keep himself away. He was no good at romance, always feeling like his goofy side overrode everything else he did. But when the song came on, he knew he had to do something. It had to be a sign.

Even though they were quiet, the song was still playing and they both knew the words, knew what was happening. What would happen. Blaine took a step closer to Kurt, closing the distance easily. They were both breathing heavier than normal.

Blaine could see the uncertainty in Kurt's eyes. Almost like he couldn't believe what was happening. He felt like quoting one of the lines from the songs, letting the song speak for him. Yet everything sounded cheesy in head. Instead, he let his body do the talking.

He gently cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand and pressed his lips softly against the other. He felt Kurt stiffen slightly but almost as quickly relaxed into the kiss. He felt hands on his waist as Kurt pulled him closer, deeping the kiss at the same time. Tongues explored new places as the song played out the last few bars. When the room went quiet, they broke apart.

They panted slightly, both flushed in the face. Once again, this man had made him do something he had never done before. The blue eyes staring at him were shining and it almost seemed as if his lips were begging for more.

The next song that came up was "Do You Think I'm Sexy" and Blaine just had to giggle. An actual giggle. He shook his head, a grin just plastered across his face. Catching a glance in the mirror, he noticed his half cut hair.

"Maybe we should finish this?" He ran a hand through his hair out of habit and felt as Kurt smacked it away.

"Don't touch! I am working on a masterpiece!" They both laughed and Kurt kissed Blaine quickly, but deeply, before forcing him back into the chair. They smiled at each other and hummed along to the songs, not trusting themselves to sing again.

Blaine was going to miss his fro, but meeting Kurt definitely made up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>I was getting my hair done the other day and this kinda just came to me. It might have helped that Rolling in the Deep was on the radio which reminded me of Glee and my OTP, and this was the result!<strong>

**Like it? Please review! **

**Thanks for reading, you have really made my day :)**


End file.
